This invention relates to a drink dispensing device, and in particular a drink dispensing device which simulates the appearance and operation of an oil drilling rig.
Drink dispensing devices are known. For example Canadian Pat. No. 993,838 discloses a drink dispensing device that enables the automatic dispensing of drinks of pre-selected different sizes from a single bottle.